coolcrew_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Saga 1.5
Disclaimer: This was part of the first saga to be written and was written like a timeline, unlike the other sagas' formatting. Saga 1.5: The Rise of ISG Events Sam becomes a multibillionaire after publishing Laughterhouse Five. (2/12/19) Will finds another channel, Kamryn Emerald, to write Loli BDSM scripts for.(5/16/19) After the war, Coulter and Alec leave the coolcrew to start the Cjrgang. They fail in popularity in America, but in Canada they quickly become the prime minister Coulter and deputy minister Alec of Canada. (10/21/19) ISG gets a new member, Mr. Dotinga. (12/2/19) Matthew gets allegations of sexual offense by his neighbor, and the coolcrew impeaches him so their reputation isn’t ruined. Evan becomes the new president. (8/7/20) But their reputation is ruined enough that ISG, a communist party, wins. (11/3/20) Then the cjrgang and coolcrew form an alliance to defeat ISG, because of their cruel treatment of the citizens. (11/22/20) Loli Vampire is promoted to General. (11/25/20) Meanwhile, Matthew Underwood has been plotting and gathering troops to kill Evan. Matthew Underwood releases Matthew from prison, but he makes Matthew promise to join his cause. (12/2/20) While the Matthews dig out, they bump into Noah Diamond, and they form the P.A.F.K.E. (People All For Killing Evan) Organization… (12/3/20) Noah Diamond gets Desmond from the NDO to join PAFKE. (12/5/20) Evan starts dating Amy Ross. Matthew gets jealous. (12/17/20) The cjrgang and coolcrew declare war on ISG. Civil War 2: The Rise of ISG begins. (12/25/20) Sam donates 70 million to the coolcrew and the Cjr gang. (12/29/20) The coolcrew take over Oregon and Washington on the way to Canada. They reach Ontario via the cjrgang and invade New York, Pennsylvania (12/31/20) PAFKE takes control of Wyoming. (1/2/21) ISG attacks California in the Great Coastal Offensive and takes control while the coolcrew is away. (1/9/21) PAFKE takes over Montana. (1/10/21) While the coolcrew and cjr gang head to Washington D.C., Kamryn Emerald a robot created by Noah Diamond, kidnaps Will. (1/12/21) Evan, after planning with the coolcrew/cjr gang, heads on a rescue mission to save Will. (1/13/21) The rest of the coolcrew and the Cjrgang force Grayson to resign in Washington D.C. However, Dotinga, Lil Luzi, and Cruz continue resisting. Dotinga assumes power and becomes the new leader of ISG. (1/20/21) Noah Diamond makes a lit soundcloud rap parody of CJRGANG FOREVER. (1/22/21) National Panic. The PAFKE places a $1 trillion bounty on Evan. (Noah Diamond became a trillionaire through her soundcloud career.) (1/23/21) Loli Vampire makes a public speech on the state of the USA, and why people need to join the coolcrew. (1/25/21) Evan almost finds Will, but Harry Vlogs attempts to kill him for the bounty. Evan accidentally seemingly kills Harry Vlogs and continues the search for Will. He has to slow down his search to hide from bounty hunters. (1/26/21) The coolcrew gets a few thousand soldiers after Loli Vampire's riveting speech. (1/28/21) Evan finds Will in the open. It’s actually a trap from PAFKE, and Evan gets ambushed. Noah Diamond is too busy staring at Will to attack Evan, but Desmond, Matthew Underwood, and Matthew try to kill him. It’s a close battle, As Noah stares at Will he knew it was his chance. He grabs a frying pan and hits her over the head with it. Noah pulls out a taser and the 2 duel. Evan loses an eye, and hastily escapes with Will. After the battle, Matthew feels regretful. Matthew Underwood realizes that he shouldn't have started PAFKE, and ends it. PAFKE pulls out of all of its states. (1/29/21) Dotinga launches an attack on Wyoming after resupplying resources and grading math homework. (2/2/21) Loli Vampire and Kanye quickly resolve the situation, and force ISG to dissolve. (2/6/21) * Dotinga goes back to being a math teacher and moves to France. * Grayson stays independent, not really good or evil * Lil Luzi becomes a coolcrew ally, mainly providing moral and economic support * Cruz died during the war Category:Sagas